Birth Rite or Wrong?
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: WINCEST ALERT! Dean finds out a life long secret about his brother and storms out.  Upon returning he discovers his brother and Nika, Dean's girlfriend, in a very compromising position.  WINCEST ALERT!


**Nika: Part 1**

Dean was standing in front of the chipped "oak" dresser. He was leaning over looking down at something that was causing his knuckles to turn white.

Dean turned to look at the hotel room door as it opened and Sam arrived with the usual take out dinner that was much too common for them.

"Hey, bacon cheeseburgers, your favorite," Sam said as he shook the bags at Deans pensive face.

Sam looked at Dean inquisitively, "What?"

Dean, in his gruff tone, "Did you know?"

Sam continued to look at Dean waiting for more information, finally Sam shrugged his broad shoulders, "Know what?"

"You're telling me you didn't know? After all this time? All these years? After everything we've been through? You didn't know?"

"Dean, what are you talking about man? Know what?"

Dean turned to face Sam holding two yellowing pieces of paper in his hands. Dean shook the papers at him, "This! This!" Dean threw the papers at Sam.

Sam watched as the papers floated haphazardly to the floor. He put the greasy take out bags on the formica table in the corner and bent down to pick up the papers. Sam walked over to the bed and sat down. He noticed one was a birth certificate and the other was a letter, from his mother…their mother.

Sam looked up at Dean, "Where'd you get these?"

Dean slowly raised his head but rather than looking at Sam he turned away, "They were in dad's storage unit. You remember the one with all the crap dad had that he never told us about? Yeah. I went to check on the stuff while you were out. I found a box marked "Boys Papers" and I found those," Dean pointed at the papers Sam was holding. Sam's hands were shaking.

"Dean, this isn't true. It…it can't be! No! No!" Sam stood forcefully off the bed and began pacing, "Call…Call Bobby…ask him! ASK HIM!"

This time Dean did look at Sam, a pained expression on his face, "Sammy…I all ready did," Dean sighed, "It's true. Dad told Bobby in case we discovered the truth."

Sam's eyes filled with tears and he began shaking his head, "NO!"

Sam watched as Dean headed for the hotel room door, before turning the handle Dean turned to look at Sam opened his mouth to speak, obviously changed his mind, and said gruffly, "I'm going for a drink."

As he walked out, he bumped shoulders with his girlfriend Nika, "Hey baby, where ya' goin'?" she asked.

"Out."

She turned and watched Dean walk down the hall, worried. She made it in the door before it shut on her locking her out. She walked in to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed again, tears streaming down his face.

"Sam?" Nika walked slowly towards him.

Sam looked up at her shaking his head.

Nika looked at him worried, "Sam, not the blood again?" Nika looked around the room looking for signs of a fight but all she saw was two pieces of paper on the floor. Sam had let them fall out of his hands again.

Nika stooped to pick them up. Reading them each in short succession, Nika's breath caught in her throat.

She read the letter out loud, but softly:

**Dear John and Dean:**

**If you are reading this then the demon deal I made has run its course and I am dead. There are things I needed to tell you while I was alive but never found the right moment and now that I am dead I find that there is no better time than now.**

**I still can't seem to find the words. It all just seems like a dream or nightmare, I guess for us it would be a nightmare.**

**John, Sam is not your son. Dean, Sam is not your brother. **

**John , you were gone so long on multiple hunts. You came for a brief visit and then you were gone again. So by the time you came back it was feasible that I'd had another baby, Sammy.**

**The truth is, Sammy was left here, on the doorstep. Nobody claimed a missing child and we had wanted another child and here he was. Like a miracle; this beautiful baby boy without a home. He had brown eyes like you and a smile like Dean's when he was a baby.**

**Enclosed with this letter is the birth certificate that came with him. No mother or father listed, birth place reads Lawrence, Kansas. His date of birth seems to be accurate. It was quite easy to replace this birth certificate with one that reads us as his parents, John.**

**John and Dean, please forgive me. Keep this from Sammy. He shouldn't ever know that he is any different. You are my boys, the three of you. Keep each other safe and know that I love you all, and please forgive me.**

**Love,**

**Mary**

Nika continued to stare at the letter, her breathing fast and labored. She turned the letter over looking for more, another explanation, something, anything to show that this was a trick or practical joke Dean was playing. But there was nothing. She then looked at the birth certificate. It had the Kansas state stamp, Sam's name was listed as "Baby Boy Doe."

Nika approached Sam, he was raking his fingers through his long hair. Nika caressed Sam's head, "Sammy," she whispered.

Sam looked up at Nika, she saw something in his eyes that had only been there while he was in the midst of his blood addiction. There was something angry and visceral in those once puppy dog brown eyes.

Nika backed away, "Sam, what…?" Before she could finish Sam had grabbed Nika's shoulders roughly and lifted her to him crushing his mouth down on hers. She pushed away, "Sam…Dean?" But, Sam had stopped her speech with his mouth again forcefully penetrating Nika's protesting mouth with his long firm tongue.

Nika's protestations became less and her need became more aggressive. Sam picked her small frame off the floor and lead her to the formica table, holding her to him with one arm and swiping the clutter off the table with the other. He forced her down and had ripped her shirt and bra off her as she was fighting to get his shirt off his large frame.

With more force than intended, Sam pushed Nika back and pulled her jeans off and was inside her hot, tight space filling her. She screamed as his iron cock slammed into her over and over. Suddenly the pleasure was gone. He had stopped. She looked up and before she could react he again picked her up and flipped her over on her stomach and was inside her again. Slamming into her again, again, again.

Nika was holding onto the table with a strong but sweaty grip. Her eyes were rolling each time Sam's cock entered her. He was squeezing her ass with his strong hands. She was floating and suddenly, she realized, she was floating. Sam was moving her again. This time to the bed. His cock was still firmly inside her.

As they sank onto the bed, the hotel room door opened and Dean entered, "Sam look, I'm…What's goin' on?"

Sam turned and smiled at Dean, "Looks like I'm doin' your girl man!"

Dean closed the door and stood frozen to the spot. Then, making a silent decision, he started walking over to the bed, removing coat and clothes as he approached. He stood by Nika staring down at her, caressing his own growing cock. Nika's tongue flicked out of her mouth. Dean leaned down and then straddled Nika's face, his back to Sam. Dean grabbed the back of Nika's head, pulling her head up and forcing his cock into her waiting mouth. Dean smiled down at Nika, a moan escaping from his throat.

Nika was caressing Dean's body and reaching for Sam's body at the same time. Her body writhing, feeling the pleasure rising. She wanted to arch and bend and scream, but with two men on her body and in her mouth and pussy her body just stiffened and convulsed with her pleasure. She heard Sam and Dean laughing their pleasure with her orgasm.

Dean's cock was gone from Nika's mouth, but Sam was still pumping away at her dripping wet pussy. Sam had changed her position again. He was on his knees on the bed and he picked her up and placed her on his lap. Dean came up behind Sam and began caressing Sam's head. Dean leaned over and kissed Nika's mouth, nibbled on her neck and breasts, caressing her from behind. He moved around and did the same to Sam. He and Sam kissed as though this was a moment they had been waiting for their entire lives. They pulled away and regarded each other. A silent conversation passed between the two men.

Dean moved behind Sam, still caressing him. Dean maneuvered himself close, closer behind Sam, and then, Sam's breath caught in his throat and a moan escaped as Dean's ramrod cock entered Sam's taught ass. Nika screamed her pleasure as both men were caressing her and each other. Dean was licking and nibbling at Sam's throat and back as Sam's head arched back and then forward, his mouth reaching for Nika's erect nipples. Nika's back arched further back and her moans became screams as another wave of pleasure over took her.

Sam's fingers began digging into her body, her waist, her buttocks. His muscles began trembling. Dean's fingers were tangled in Sam's long hair the waves of ecstasy began. The three of them reached the climax at once. Three voices screaming out their pleasure, anger, and frustration all at once. The three riding the wave up and up and even further up. Then down, down, and over.

Nika fell backwards onto the bed, her breathing heavy her body covered in glistening beads of sweat. The two men extricated themselves from each other, though lying on either side of Nika.

Nika began laughing, "That was interesting."

They all lay on the bed laughing together.


End file.
